Many naturally-occurring materials are electrically conducting and exist in ore bodies in admixture with various gangue constituents, which usually are non-conducting. Tailings streams from ore processing also usually contain similar mixtures.
Many attempts have been made to separate minerals on the basis of differences in properties and, in particular, techniques for the separation of magnetic and non-magnetic material are legion. Many of these prior procedures require complex equipment and are able to achieve only limited separation.